The Beast and the Harlot
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: Once long ago Marceline had two brothers. once long ago she believed them to be dead at the hands of lich yet now they are reunited and nobody will stop them this is the story of Finn Abadeer and his secret siblings and how they became the darkest of demons yet the strongest siblings. FinnXoc rated M for Blood, violence, swearing and sexaul refrences


An adventure time Fanfiction

The Beast and the Harlot

Chapter 1: The Start

"And thus begins a tale of love and hate of sin and embracement"

Author's note: this is my second attempt at writing this idea I hope you enjoy it.

Finn awoke to the sound of crying looking around he saw he was in some sort of prison made of marble his arms where connected to the walls so he couldn't move looking around he saw nothing there was no door, no window, nowhere to go. He tried to recall his last memories that's right he was at the citadel. His arm was ripped off and he fell into…. A Portal?

Once again the teen looked around finn could tell the restraints where powerful, there where alchemist symbols all over them even worse where the graffiti telling him of his slow death. Suddenly a portal opened and two angels stepped in one was a man of his late 30's he had long brown hair tipped with grey and a large magnificent beard, he wore golden armour and had large grey wings. The other was a young girl of 14 he could tell she was unconfutable with the situation at hand she had long golden hair and wore silver armour her wings where a dazzling white. Finn smiled thinking he was saved.

Suddenly the male angel picked him up by his throat and grinned pulling out an iron poll with a electric tip. The man drove it into Finn's stomach and watched in sick satisfaction as Finn screamed in pain. The man spoke with a cold ragged voice

"Demon scum get ready for years of hell this is for existing" he spoke again as he electrocuted Finn once more.

'Demon scum? Im no demon im a human… the last human' he though

"I-Im no demon" the boy said before getting punched in the head.

"Oh How cute but lying won't get you out of here" the man said with a sick grin. "Now hear take this" he spoke as he injected Finn with some green liquid. The poison soon began to burn finn he could feel each every one of his veins burn before being electrocuted again. The aching and shocks made him scream in pain making the man grin more so.

Finn looked to the child in the corner a yea younger than himself and she her self-looked horrified.

"F-farther P-please stop this" the girl spoke making the father stop there was an awkward pause until the farther spoke.

"Harleen?"

"Y-yes farther"

"Why would I do that?"

"B-because"

"BECAUSE WHAT!?" He yelled "You know he's a demon he's an unholy abomination and spawn of the dark one himself, he doesn't deserve pity just pain. Because we are gods necessary evil and until demonkind is destroyed we shall remain now my child" he spoke handing her the iron poll "Electrocute him" he spoke

"WH-what?"

"Electrocute him" he spoke pushing her toward the blonde boy. She noticed the cuts that had opened all over his body then she heard him speak.

"I-it's okay" He spoke weakly giving her a weak smile the girl breathed in a jabbed with the poll before throwing it away into the corner. Looking at her farther his glare impeding into hear mind.

Meanwhile in Ooo

It was a rainy day for the candy kingdom many watched as Finn's body was placed into a coffin and lowered into the ground. The one person who wasn't crying was Marceline though she wanted to she had seen this all too often and now it no longer hurt. She stood next to Jake watching understanding the pain of losing a brother. Many years ago she lost her brother Marshal lee to the darkness of the mushroom war. After the ceremony people began to depart the first was jake of course wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Though was stopped by Marceline by the gate.

"Jake I understand the feeling of losing a brother if there's anything you need"

"Th-thanks Marcy" he spoke weakly with a small smile before walking off. She gave Ranicorn a nod who returned it with a weak smile before leaving.

Getting home the vampire queen stood in her living room before changing in her bedroom. Sitting down on her own she began to cry into her own hands. Smeared make up flowed down her face once more a precious person had been lost to hear. She was sure finn was her brother's reincarnation they were so similar they were just two dudes who took all life's shit and still pushed forward.

Meanwhile back in the torture room

Finn laid on the concrete floor alone crying the session was only 5 minutes long but it hurt so bad. Blood was splattered across the walls and he knew some of the cuts would get infected.

Suddenly portal opened again and the girl appeared she walked over to him and gave him a sandwich. Looking up a her he smiled.

"Just eat" she spoke but he showed her his broken fingers picking up the sandwich she began to feed him. After he was done Harleen kissed his head and walked away allowing him to sleep. "Finn?"

"Yes?"

"You do know you're a demon right?"

"W-what!?" he said

"You're a demon"

"N-no I'm human"

"You're demon side was sealed"

"By who? Why?!"

"You're adoptive parents, they killed demons they didn't want you to know because they felt that you might rebel against them. They sealed away you're demon self and now you're just human"

"Am I demon now?"

"No these aren't demon restraints you could easily bust out of them with demon powers"

"Then free me"

"No not now I will free you but if I do so now you'll get slaughtered I sneak forward a message to Hunson Abadeer"

"He won't care if some lowly demon is locked up though"

"But you aren't some lowly demon finn. You're a werewolf but more than that you're a blue fur" she said as he gave a questioning look "Blue furs are royalty" she said as his eyes widened

"Now please finn eat up in the coming months I shall work to free you"

"Okay Harleen"

"Please call me Harley"

"okay… Harley"

2 Months later

In the coming months since his arrival Finn began to learn about his current location. He was told that he was in an angelic realm called the day-yo-cube the opposite realm to the night-o-sphere where angels tortured demon and converting good beings into angels instead of demons torturing angels and turning sinful humans into demons. He discovered that Harleen was a half-angel with a human and that her mother was killed by a demon when she was young and her father had slowly become insane in the passing years obsessed with destroying every demon. Slowly Finn began to grow a affection to the girl as did she and slowly but surely a romance began.

2 months later

Finn sat chained to wall asleep the pain of the most recent torture session taking it's tool. In his dream he saw himself running through a forest as a child with two other children one was a young girl with pale skin and black hair with demon ears and the same was with the other except he was a boy. He was smiling with until the blue sky became green with thundering clash suddenly he found himself alone and cold in a large human city. Derelict buildings and corpses littered the street suddenly he saw a cloud of ash dart towards him running away he tried his best to get out the way but in the end he was consumed by the hot ash as his body burned under the flames.

Waking up Finn looked down to a rune that appeared on his chest a small crack visible giving of a purple hue. The boy knew he couldn't take much more of this.

2 months later

Finn bled as the bastard electrocuted him again as of his wounds busted open. The man grinned as he left leaving him with his daughter handing her the electrical poll. She approached finn cautiously until she was in front of the tortured boy. Slowly she fed the boy before he spoke.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you helping me?" he spoke again

"Im… Im just so sick of this. Im so sick of watching my father torture demons I hate this world that I live in one where my people believe that there superior just because they're angels. Im so sick of my farther using you're kind as an excuse to murder and kill innocents to perpetuate war. Im sick of this war" she said looking down crying before looking at him "Im sick of this world" she spoke. Wiping the tears from her face turning to him she kissed him on the cheek making him slack jawed. The girl pulled away and giggled at his face. "Plus you're kinda cute"

"Wha?" he spoke nobody but FP called him cute well…. There was peeps but that was more like cute little brother way Ya know? Now that he thought about she was pretty cute to. He smiled at her as they hugged.

"I promise I'll save you just two more months" she said

"Okay Harleen" he spoke

2 Months later

Finn looked up at Harleen as she smiled at him. the sound of explosions rattled the walls of the cell as her farther walked in. drawing a knife the brutish angel was about to plunge it into the boy but he dodged it watching as the knife cut its way through the chains the angel panicked and ran backwards unsuspecting of his daughter's betrayal. Suddenly Harley's sword cutted its way through him and blood splashed out of him falling to the ground. Harley cut off the other chain and handed finn a sword. The boy grinned as he placed his hand upon the sealing rune on his back the boy grinned crushed the rune and his skin turned pale, his ears became elf-like and his hair black with blonde streaks and a X-like scar that glowed a light blue appeared on his chest as well as his muscles expanding. The boy grinned at the girl before walking through the door and into the light as they began their rush down the hallway.

Outside the building the once beautiful skies where alight in crimson red as black clouds of smoggy smoke ascended into the sky. Fire danced across the city as the cries of agony and pain, the chants of bloodlust and battle and the shouts of slaughter and laughter filled the air. Finn dashed outside and grinned at the war torn skies. The torture had changed him made him embrace the demon inside and while he loved his family and still did he needed to learn how to control this new side of himself.

Turning to Harley he grinned the girl smiled back before speaking.

"let's get out of here" he said grinning as he fell on all fours and began to transform into a wolf-like monster. He stood up and now towered over Harleen he was atleast half the size of billy and had dark-ish blue fur with white fur on his chest and spots of pale blue all over his body. He had bright yellow eyes with no iris or pupil. Getting down on all fours Harleen jumped on his back summoning her boy the two took off.

The Battlefield

Werewolf queen was a strong woman she was also one of the last remaining humans in all of Ooo she hid herself from public view and spoke through a avatar to keep this a secret to all but her people but today was different today she walked through the battlefield with confidence, grace and wrath. Her name was Beatrix Abadeer she was the lover of the demon king Hunson Abadeer and mother of 3. Now she stood at the battlefield waiting and watching as her lover assumed his demonic form and destroyed the buildings that made up Haven's city.

She watched from a far as her and her husband's armies clashed with the angels. As explosion rattled the ground she stood and watched as fire and brimstone rained down upon the angels as a shadowy figure appeared behind her.

"Marshall?"

"Yeah ma?"

"Find him I can sence him on the move, he's in league with Harleen and moving towards the centre of the action"

"'Kay" he said disappearing

Pathway towards the battlefield

Finn rushed down the pathway a happy grin across his face. Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared in front of him. Finn stopped and looked at the mystery man for a moment before memories came flooding into his head the mental strain was too much and he fainted a small trickle of blood oozing its way down his nose. Marshall picked him up and smiled at a worried Harleen.

"He's regaining his memories" he said smiling opening a black vortex they stepped inside.

Mind scape

Finn awoke in a plain white room absent of windows or doors. The boy looked around aggravated before a man made out of white plastic appeared he had no face nor hair nor did he wear anything. The man turned to him and spoke in a metallica voice.

"Come finn you have much to reclaim"

"Reclaim?"

"Yes Reclaim you're memories" he then heard voice call out behind him turning around he saw a war-torn city looking up he saw pillar of green smoke with a large bulb on top. "This is where it all began the lich king and the events that had the real you, the true you sealed began hear watch immortal child for this is only the beginning"

Author's note: what do you think? I hope you liked it and in the next chapter we will see what finn's past has in store. Harleen is a OC of mine I'll try not to make her a sue but she'll be a dark action girl as will Marceline. Harleen's history will be explored later and she will also become a demon later on.


End file.
